Rain, it brings Madness
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: Rain fall on Halloween. It causes some strange goings on. Unexplainable psychosis. And it's all in the head


A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last wrote and outsiders style horror and it being Halloween, I felt this is the perfect time. Don't expect this to make much sense, it's meant to be weird.

* * *

**Count the seconds...**

The rain fell at a heavy pace and slid down the window pane. Ponyboy was sitting by the window watching that heavy rain. The thought of being outside was less appealing than it ever had been. For Ponyboy he was happy enough to be sitting inside watching the rain create patterns on the window. The only thing he dislikes was that he was alone. Darry was at some party with the rest of his work and Soda, well even Ponyboy didn't know. So he was alone of halloween night. All Pony could do was count the seconds until he was no longer alone, and that thought frightened him. He never liked halloween.

**...Halloween moon...**

The full moon cast shimering glows out on the porch of his house, the glows lit up the chipped white paint of the front door and illuminated the broken knocker.

"_Full moons are meant to cause strange things_,_" _Ponyboy thought diligently.

He was still watching the rain fall while thinking about all the stories his friends had told him about full moon nights. From warewolves to hook handed men who stole children from their beds. If there was any horror folk story, Ponyboy was sure to have heard it.

"_Stories don't frighten me_," Ponyboy thought "_so why do I not want to be alone_?"

**..When Lightening Cracks the sky, the dead roll over..**

That was when the lightening lit up the sky in a tremendous shower of light. With the lightening came thunder which made Ponyboy jump and fall from where he was sitting. The light caused shadows to dance across the walls and floor.

"_It's just thunder and lightening_," Ponyboy thought quickly "_It's just thunder and lightening_."

Another crack of lightening and rumbled of thunder sent Ponyboy sliding across the floor into the corner of the room. He had heard the old wives tales that when it was thunder and lightening outside that the dead were and rolling about in their graves. Ready to rise.

**...When the monsters strike...**

_Ponyboy. Ponyboy. You've been a bad little boy. We're coming for you._

It was all in his head, but that didn't stop his fears creeping into the crevices of his skull and causing him to sit in the corner of the room hugging his knees.

_The end is coming for you. Raven's are flying over your head. You'll see them boy._

It was in his head, but he could feel the red eyes of the midnight man watching him, the ravens outside his door. The hook-handed man scratching at his door.

_Embrace your end boy, you know it's coming. Face it. Let me rip your guts out and spill them on the floor._

Ponyboy had tears running down his face. All in his head, it was all in his head, there was no such thing. Just from stories, all just stories. So why could Ponyboy feel like he was being watched.

**...Insanity, it's a gift...**

_We're coming for you. To spill your guts, make you bleed. Making you scream. _

Ponyboy sat frozen to the spot, the sharp knife held out in front of him. The shadows advanced on him and Ponyboy attacked them with all the might he could sitting in the position he was. They were trying to take him away, drag him down to hell.

_You know you want to Ponyboy, don't fight it. Come with us, embrace your demons. You know you want to._

Ponyboy screamed and brandished the knife, something wet and warm ran down his face. He didn't notice that in his frenzied attack he had cut the side of his face. Shadows bounded off the windows and the wind whipped the house.

_You are weak, sitting there. I'm coming for you boy._

Lightening cracked again and lit up the house, more shadows danced in the decaying boys mind. He was sitting there, blood running down his face, mixing with the tears.

**What the sane can't see...**

It was just after midnight when Darry came in from the party, all the lights in the house were off. The night was still and the rain fell steadily. There was no traces of thunder or lightening. Darry flicked the light on and he was faced with a such a site he backed up.

Ponyboy was sitting, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was leaning forward his head hanging over his knees. His face was buried in his shins. There was no doubt that this position was unnatural. Darry moved forwards and tentivly moved his younger brother. Ponyboy flopped backwards. There was a great cut in the side of his face and his eyes showed evident signs of fear.

But the most evident thing was: well: Ponyboy. He was dead.

**When you count the seconds under the halloween moon, expect the rain and When Lightening Cracks the sky, the dead roll over and When the monsters strike. Give into the madness, give into the madness because everybody knows Insanity, it's a gift and What the sane can't see brings the fear**

* * *

A/N: Okay, what did you think :) I seem to like to kill Ponyboy since it's usually him I focus my stories around. Maybe it's because I don't really like him... ANYWAY leave me a reivew and fav if you like :D Happy Halloween my horror crew

~Stay Creepy~

-TWOYB


End file.
